


One Last Walk

by Sira



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post “Willows in the Wind”. Old friends and a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufp13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/gifts).



> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, ufp13 for betaing and the full service package. You rock! *huggles*

Her tea had gotten cold some time ago. People had entered and left, the waitress giving her an odd look now and then, still she couldn’t bring herself to empty the cup she was cradling between her hands, wasn’t ready to leave or order another one. If she got up, it would be irrevocably over, and all that would be left was to pack a few last things and leave.

This was her city, her life, yet everything had changed, and she had to redefine herself.

The FBI. Washington. 

She didn’t want to move to the East coast, didn’t want to leave Vegas, but she knew she had to.

There were no options for her in Vegas. Not any longer. She had been demoted twice, her love life was a mess, her daughter had moved away, moved on. What was left for her? Not enough to keep her, and her decision was now made anyway.

It didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss this, this city buzzing with life, the lab gang who was like a family to her. Not that long ago, she wouldn’t even have deemed it possible she could start over, now… it seemed like the only option. She was tired, lonely but strangely reluctant to get up and face whatever life threw at her, one of her abilities that had carried her through quite a few crises.

“Is that seat taken?”

The voice so familiar and so unexpected gave her a jolt, had her look up. This couldn’t be, could it? She knew she was staring, but for once, she couldn’t reign in her surprise.

“Gil?”

Her mind was full of questions, but she couldn’t pick one to voice.

“The last time I checked, yes,” he said with a small smile, sitting down opposite of her.

The waitress came over, asking him what he wanted and when he ordered a coffee, looked to her, she asked for one, too.

“What are you doing here?”

By all means, he shouldn’t be here. Last time she had heard of him, he was in Paris.

“Talking to an old friend.”

“What’s with Paris? When did you come back? How long will you stay? And how did you find me?”

It seemed all questions wanted to tumble out of her now.

“I asked for you in the lab, met Ecklie’s daughter. She told me where to find you.”

“Sara didn’t breathe a word about you being back.”

A shadow flickered over his face. Cath knew she had hit a sensitive spot, waited if he would say something, but he didn’t.

“Are you two alright?” she asked.

“We… it’s complicated.”

Cath was intrigued, yet didn’t ask anything more. She had always wondered if this relationship was meant to last, was even good, healthy for the two of them, but it wasn’t for her to decide so she had kept her silence. Sometimes, being a good friend was all one could do.

Their orders arrived and Grissom reached for the milk on the table.

“You take milk with your coffee now?”

“It can be hard to get something else in Paris.”

“Things change, huh?” 

“They do.”

They shared a gaze, and Cath still couldn’t believe it, even when she felt a calm that hadn’t been there before settle over her. Grissom always had been a rock in her life, one that had been missing when he left. They hadn’t always agreed on things, sometimes his judgmental behaviour had driven her crazy but he had been a constant in a life that had been too unpredictable and harsh from time to time. 

“When will you leave?” he asked.

“So you already know the story?”

“Nick told me. I wanted to see you before you go.”

“Tomorrow morning.”

She looked at Grissom whose gaze had become distant and who was looking outside the window, lost in thoughts.

“It’s not that bad, you know,” he said, focusing on her again.

“Leaving Vegas?”

“Yeah. I had the same doubts. At the beginning I wasn’t sure what I was doing. This was my home. It felt like leaving oneself behind. But you get used to it.”

He smiled. “I learned to enjoy seeing new places, meeting new people.”

“It sounds so easy.”

“It isn’t. But the best things in life aren’t easy to achieve.”

How could this be? They hadn’t seen each other in years and now it felt as if not a minute had passed?

“Since when are you that good when it comes to pep talk?”

“Since my best friend was shot at and had to pack her life from one day to the next.”

A sudden suspicion had Cath sit up straighter.

“When exactly did you arrive in Vegas?”

His smile was rueful.

“Three hours ago.”

“But why?”

“Would you believe me that hearing about what happened made me pack my stuff as fast as possible and board the next flight?”

“Is it the truth?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Then I believe you. Thank you.”

To have him here meant a lot to her, more than she could possibly convey.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked.

“About what happened?”

“Yeah.”

She hadn’t thought she would want to talk about it, with everything still too fresh, the wound too raw, but with him, it was different. The words came slowly at first, then it was as if she couldn’t stop. It took longer than she would have reckoned, but he didn’t interrupt her once. 

When she was finished, she had drained another two cups of coffee, her throat feeling raw. 

“And now, there’s nothing left than to board a plane.”

“Have you ever been to the Smithonian museums?”

The question hit her unexpected, but she was used to Grissom’s mind jumping seemingly randomly.

“No, I’ve never been to Washington before.”

He knew she had hardly left Vegas.

“Then it’s about time. There are a few you shouldn’t miss.”

“I take recommendations.”

“How about I’ll show you?”

It seemed the night hadn’t run out of surprises yet.

“Do you, by any chance, plan to go to Washington anytime soon?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. An old friend of mine lives there and I’d like to visit her.”

“Wouldn’t your wife mind?” She had to ask the question, didn’t want to come between him and Sara.

“No, I don’t think.”

His expression told her he wouldn’t say anything more on this matter.

“So what do you say? Would you like a guided tour?”

“Yes, I’d love that.”

Suddenly, leaving Vegas didn’t seem all that hard any longer. Reaching for her purse, she smiled at him.

“How about one last walk along the Strip?”

“I’d love to,” he said, putting a hand on hers. “My treat.”

There were question to ask, stories to tell, but this could wait. For now she would enjoy what she had.

“Thank you.”

For the coffee, for coming here, for being a friend when she needed one the most. 

He smiled.

“My pleasure.”

The End.


End file.
